warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Seeker
/ | clonedflesh = 100 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 200 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 1 | baseshield = 0 | abilities = Deploy | dmgtypemultipliers = Bullet: 1.5x (head) | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = None | codex_scans = 5 | notes = Heavily armored. | other_drops = River Blue Pigment | introduced = }} Seekers are tactical Grineer units with yellow-green armor and darker markings. Aside from using the pistol, they will also deploy Latchers. This ability makes them unlikely to rush into the front lines like any regular Grineer unit. More durable than regular Grineer Lancers, these can be versatile opponents. Notes * Seekers affected by 's Mind Control or Chaos will deploy Latchers which are allied, causing enemies to become distracted by them if they come nearby. Although weak to a single shot by any Grineer, a mind controlled Seeker with duration can effectively spawn many Latchers, creating many possible entities that can redirect enemy fire. * Shadow Seekers do not deploy Latchers. *When hit by 's , Seekers produce the Dust buff. Tactics * Due to their habit of hiding away from actual combat, they can be more likely to use terminals in order to sound alarms and cause lockdowns than other units. **This also means that you will often find yourself constantly bombarded with Latchers from Seekers that you cannot see, requiring you to roll a lot. **Use these time slots to your advantage as the Seeker is incapable of retaliating effectively, preferable to kill with a strong damage-per-bullet weapon to avoid being killed by their Kraken/Viper. *Armed with a Kraken pistol, as said on its actual weapon statistics, a single Seeker can roughly match the damage output of two Grineer Lancers, if encountered at close combat. **And due to its very high Impact damage, his Kraken can easily take down even the highest Warframe shields in just a few bursts on higher levels, and fires it quicker than the even deadlier Ballista's . **The Kraken also possesses 14 rounds total, 7 bursts. Keep an eye out for Seeker reloads to take opportunity of the moderate reload time. Tips * As the has high damage, it is very effective against Warframe shields. If your Warframe relies mainly on shields to mitigate damage, take them down quickly * For those hunting down Seekers (either for Mod farming or the Sands of Inaros Quest), Exterminate mission on Adaro, Sedna spawns a lot of them. Another option is to go to Draco on Ceres, a survival mission, and stay for at least 20 minutes, each rotation C should give the third of those needed. Drekar Seekers spawn also after 5 minutes in Ophelia (Survival, Uranus) in a large number. Excavation missions on Earth are also a good place to farm for Seekers. Trivia *The Seeker was added to the game in the 2013 Valentine's Day update, . *The Frontier Seeker was originally a Seeker with its visor always up and wearing all-grey armor. *The Latchers deployed by the Seeker can jump up ledges, like a normal unit would, using the same pause where the jumping animation would be, much to the amusement of any watching players. / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Frontier Seeker= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Drekar Seeker= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = 1 |codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Kuva Seeker= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Tusk Seeker= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 |mod_drops = Same as regular version }} * Deploy Tusk Seeker Drones, which makes them extremely dangerous. |-|Nightwatch Seeker= / |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 200 |baseexperience= 150 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 5 }} }} Media CBseekerperfect.png|Comparison between Seekers (left) and Arid Seekers (right) Grineer Seeker desert.jpg Grineer_Seeker_2.jpg CBseeker.png CBseeker2.png|dance CBseekerb2.png|Seekers in Grineer Settlement. CBseekerb3.png CBseeker3.png CBseeker4.png Videos River Blue Pigment Farm Dojo Colors (Warframe) Patch History *Seekers now have limit to number of active Latchers they can deploy. *Introduced. }} de:Jäger es:Buscador fr:Chercheur Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta